To belong
by K1975
Summary: The Dursleys have finally washed their hands off Harry leaving him in the lurch.Harry sees it as a ticket to freedom but when has his life ever been simple? Soon he is faced with challenges of a different kind, one from which he would need a miracle to come out of.
1. Chapter 1

**To belong**

**Chapter 1**

**No 4 Privet drive**

It was a bright sunny day and the rays of light dimly streamed into Harry Potter's room. It was not a cosy bedroom by any stretch of the imagination and definitely did not qualify as a teenager's bedroom. It was a very small room, furnished with the bare minimum and on the thin worn out mattress was where the owner of the room lay.

Harry himself was in no better condition than the room. He nursed various injuries courtesy of his 'dear' uncle and the lack of food didn't help either. His innate magic was flickering with the strain of keeping him alive and had no surplus to heal his injuries. Added to his woes were the constant nightmares in which he saw Sirius fall through the veil in a recurring loop. It pushed his depression deeper and he felt the loss of his godfather acutely.

He stirred as the warmth permeated into his room and reached out a hand for his glasses. Sitting up was a delicate affair; a hand wrapped around his injured ribs even as he struggled to his feet. He instantly felt dizzy and desperately held onto the wall for support. His empty stomach burned with acid and he wished for something to soothe the pain. He had already lost a lot of weight and it was only two weeks into his summer holidays.

"Darn, at this rate I might not even make it to Hogwarts" he thought. Holding onto the wall he made his way out of the room knowing he had only half an hour to get the breakfast done, a meal which he would only cook and not get to taste.

"If only I had Sirius" he thought and then sighed. Those kind of things only happened to others, not to Harry Potter. Sirius was never coming back and thinking about him only brought on a slew of emotions that he was not prepared to handle now. It made it all the more unbearable knowing that he could have had a way out of this hellhole if only he had not been so reckless.

His friends had been supportive and the order members in their enthusiasm had threatened his uncle at the station which had in fact made things worse for him. They truly believed that his uncle would lay off but then, they hadn't met Vernon Dursley.

His uncle had become extra vicious and had supervised every letter that he had written to the order stating that he was fine. He was back to the cold tin of soup a day but this time he was also doing his chores and that meant his body was more malnourished, dehydrated and weakened than any other time. He was working on sheer willpower and he idly wondered what would happen if he just collapsed and let himself go. Well, in all reality his uncle would probably just throw him in the cupboard and forget all about him and ergo collapsing was not an option.

He worked around the kitchen favouring his right leg which was still smarting from his uncle's kick and quickly put together the breakfast. He started setting the table when he heard the footsteps of the three other members of the household. Harry scrambled to place the juice as his uncle seated himself. "I have been thinking Petunia, and have come to a decision" he declared. "His uncle could think? Well that's a first" Harry sneered in his mind.

However Harry tensed as Petunia turned to her husband quizzically "about what Vernon?". In response, Vernon waved casually in Harry's direction "about this nuisance that we have been saddled with". Harry bit his lip at the slight as Petunia retorted "but there's nothing we can do dear".

"No Petunia, no more. Our family does not need to be disturbed any longer; I will not stand for it. I am going to write to that old man whassis name; and make it quite clear that he has to make other arrangements and that is final". Petunia pondered over the words for a minute and nodded to herself "you are right dear. We have to stand firm. There's no reason why we can't live our lives the way we want to". Dudley who had been quiet jumped in with "does this mean I get my second room back? Yay!" he whooped.

Harry stood still hardly daring to hope. Even though his heart twinged at their harsh words and even if he knew that he should be protesting he could not bring himself to. Anything would be better than this hellhole, blood wards be damned and if there was a way out, he would take it. He decided that he would just stay silent and let things play out as they were. For once this was between the adults and he would let it be as such. For the first time he hoped that his uncle remained stubborn and indeed let him go.

"Boy!" his uncle's voice brought him out of his stupor "Get me a paper and pen right now and once I finish my letter you will send it through your bird or whatever. You understand? Any tricks and you will regret it" he demanded glaring at Harry. Harry nodded mutely and limped slowly to get the paper and pen and almost fell when someone shoved him forward. For just a moment he felt a flash of anger and then realised that it was only Dudley being his usual retarded self. "Faster freak!" he commanded "I can't wait to get rid of you" he said gleefully.

Harry under normal circumstances would have retaliated with an angry jibe but with days of no proper food and with his numerous injuries he would not win and he controlled himself with a great effort. All he wanted was to get out and if everything played out as it was happening he would soon be out of here. Or at least that's what he consoled himself with.

He handed the paper and pen to his uncle and waited as his uncle conveyed whatever he wanted to on paper. At his uncle's bidding, he then sent it to the headmaster praying that he was in a position to receive it otherwise his goose was truly cooked this summer.

**Hogwarts**

Albus Dumbledore was just winding up the affairs of the school so that he could get started on his vacation when he heard the tap on his window. Most of the ministry and Hogwarts staff tended to use the floo for communication and he wondered as to who would be sending an owl to him now. Even the school year was finished for it to be some parent who had grievances.

So it was with a mixture of anxiety and trepidation that he recognised Harry Potter's owl and hastened to take the piece of paper from the bird. His anxiety became even more pronounced when he noticed that it was not parchment but muggle paper. He opened it and his eyes flew over the offensive words. He noted with distaste that there was no formal address even, just a short note coming straight to the point.

_To _

_Whomsoever it may concern,_

_This is to let you know that we are no longer obligated to have Harry Potter in our home. Our decision is final and you may come to collect him at the earliest. The sooner we are rid of him the better it would be for everyone._

_Vernon Dursley._

"What could have happened to elicit this?" he wondered. There had been no incidences of accidental magic and what could have been so extreme that after all these years they were washing their hands off Harry. Could it be that Harry in the aftermath of Sirius's death had said something to elicit the rude tone of the letter? He did have a temper after all.

He had to go directly and try to resolve the matter. With Lucius Malfoy's arrest and the loss of the prophecy Voldemort would be in a rage and Harry needed the safety of the blood wards. Hopefully he could settle matters until other arrangements could be made. Even the Weasleys were not an option at this moment as their wards were very basic and could not hold off any kind of attack.

Soon he was ringing the doorbell at Privet Drive number 4 and he heard the bolt slide open. He was faced with the scowling visage of Harry's obese uncle who appraised him disdainfully and ushered him inside. "We don't want you standing there for everyone to see" he hissed as he led Dumbledore inside. He then got to the point not stopping to even offer a seat to his guest "Look Mister we are done. Take the brat and leave" he said gruffly as Dumbledore tried to appease the man. "Can we discuss this perhaps over a spot of tea? Maybe we can resolve whatever misunderstandings there are. I am sure Harry did not mean to offend you in anyway" he said in a courteous tone hoping to diffuse the enraged man.

"Misunderstandings my arse...you dump the brat on us without so much as a by-your-leave and it has gone on far enough. We have done our bit and you can take over now. We are done. Take him and leave" he demanded. " please, I am sure that nothing is so dire. You have been so generous all these years and all I am asking is a couple more. You are aware that your nephew is surrounded by special circumstances which are highly dangerous and I repeat it is only for a couple of summers more" Dumbledore reasoned with the angry obese man.

"We don't care old man. If he gets into trouble it's on his head and we are done with the discussion. You either take him now or I will throw him out on the streets, something I should have done a long time ago" Vernon Dursley's voice had risen in volume and Petunia walked in on hearing the heated tone. "What is going on here...oh! It's _you_" she sneered on seeing Dumbledore.

" surely you can see reason. After all Harry is your sister's son" Dumbledore said trying to reason with the woman while deep inside he was beginning to have misgivings. This family was spewing venom and he wondered at the wisdom of even talking to them.

Their hatred seemed to be deeply entrenched and Petunia Dursley seemed to be no exception. Any hope of appealing to the lady's kindness was wiped out with her next words "I stand with my husband. We never wanted him and now you can take him. I suggest you leave right now. You and your kind are not welcome here" she snapped.

Dumbledore sighed and got to his feet "Perhaps if we can negotiate a monetary compensation would it help" he asked not wanting to skip that type of negotiation as well. For a moment, greed flashed over Vernon's face and then as if with great willpower he shook his head. "Who do you take us for? No amount of money can be equal to the nonsense we bear on a daily basis. So stop bribing us and get going with the brat" he snapped.

"Well if you are sure.."Dumbledore started to say but Petunia interrupted him "we are. Now get out and make sure that he never comes back" she spat angrily.

"Very well then, I can see that I have lost my case. Could you be kind enough to call Harry and we will make our way" Dumbledore said his mind already searching for a solution to this problem. "Boy! Come down here" Vernon shouted and Dumbledore heard a faint sound of a chair shifting before Harry came into view at the head of the stairs.

Dumbledore observed the boy walking slowly with a limp and holding onto the railing in a death grip. Even from a distance he could make out that the boy looked the worse for wear and he felt a flash of rage at the two excuses of humans standing before him. But this was not the time to do anything rash; his station did not permit him to curse the beings senseless even if it was warranted.

"Faster boy!" Vernon Dursley shouted as Dumbledore gave him a glare and moved to help Harry down the stairs. He felt absolute anger course through him as he took in the state of his student at close quarters.

His face had bruises that were yellowing and one hand was wrapped around his ribs. Dumbledore wrapped a hand around the boy's biceps to hold him steady and was shocked to feel the loss of his student's weight. Harry gasped at the contact and looked down unable to look at the headmaster. He was afraid of what he would see on the headmaster's face and also it was becoming a challenge to stay upright with dizziness hitting him again.

"Harry, are you alright? Will you be able to walk?" the headmaster's concerned voice floated down to him. He was definitely not alright but right now all he wanted to do was get out and so he nodded mutely. "We will apparate to Hogwarts. I am not sure how it will affect you in your current condition but I would rather have you in the infirmary at the earliest" he said with controlled fury. Harry nodded in silence as Dumbledore supported him to the back yard. "Hold on to me tight Harry, and don't worry we can get your things later" he reassured the injured boy.

Giving one last look at the sneering Dursleys he apparated both of them away to land at the infirmary of the school. Being the headmaster did have it's advantages as he was the only one who could apparate into the school and never had he appreciated the privilege as right then.

He placed a now unconscious Harry Potter on one of the beds and called for the school nurse. He was glad that the nurse had stayed a while at the school as she was helping with a case at and also coordinating with Severus to replenish the potions stock. A day later and she would have left for her vacation.

He heaved a sigh thanking the lord for small mercies and conjured himself a sofa just as the nurse bustled in. "Albus, oh my goodness! what happened?" she asked even as she summoned the potions she needed. The twinkle in the headmasters eyes died as he surveyed the array of bottled that were lined up. Skele- gro, bruise balm, nutrition potions, they all told him their story.

The nurse stopped in between the application of the bruise balm and fixed the headmaster with a glare. "If this had come from where I think it has, you better hope that they never meet me. This boy has been beaten and starved Albus. He has bruised ribs, bruised shin, has lacerations on his back and I am sure that he has not eaten in the last few days. They are fiends not humans and I have no idea how you left him there" she ranted as she continued her ministrations with the bruise balm.

"I have failed him Poppy, failed him badly. I don't know how I am going to make it up to him" Dumbledore replied wistfully. This was not what he had in mind when he chose the Dursleys and unless he moved fast the poor boy would have to face more trials and tribulations in the future. The ministry would sink its claws into the life of the boy-who-lived and there would be nothing he would be able to do.

**Author notes: **Hi everyone! Welcome to my new fic and I hope you like it. Please do read and review and as always I will take your views into account. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Albus Dumbledore returned to his quarters a much troubled man. He had made a grievous mistake and knew no way to remedy that. He had always had a feeling that the Dursleys were not the ideal guardians but he had never imagined this level of cruelty. It was a given that Harry could no longer claim Privet drive as his home.

Which brought up the question of where to place him? Grimmauld place was out of question without Sirius in the picture as Harry could not live alone. Lupin unfortunately was a prisoner of law and also he was financially unstable which made him unsuitable.

Minerva and he himself were again at a disadvantage because of their age. There was a law against becoming guardians or undertaking adoptions after the age of sixty. Even in Harry's case which could be argued as special the fact that he was way over sixty and that Minerva had responsibilities as his next in charge would be a disadvantage. The opposition would have a solid case in court and it would only lead to more heartache for the boy.

His mind ran over the rest of the staff. Flitwick had goblin heritage and a wizard would be rejected, Sinistra was married with two children of her own and he had no idea of what kind of a man her husband was. Trelawney needed a keeper herself and she was out of question whereas Pomona was aged as well. A contemplative look crossed his features, would Severus take the responsibility or would his hate for James Potter eclipse all?

In any case he would not know until he spoke to the potions master. Having made a decision, he fire called the man who was ensconced in his quarters in the dungeons. "Severus, do you have a minute? Something has come up" .The potions master turned to the fire and waved a hand "come through Albus I am done for the day".

Dumbledore stepped through the fire holding onto the letter that started it all. Mutely he held it out for the potions master to see. Soon a sneer graced the man's features "so they have become tired of the brat after all. I am surprised they lasted this long".

Dumbledore felt a flash of annoyance and he worked to keep himself calm "Do you condone abuse Severus?". He waited for the man to connect the dots but then this was Severus Snape and he was being deliberately obtuse. He sneered "what abuse Albus?" he asked with false innocence.

"They abused Harry. Do you condone it?" Albus asked with deliberate patience and blunt words. Severus shook his head and mockingly smiled "Albus you need a vacation, take it. You don't know the brat. You have not interacted with him on a daily basis. He would drive anyone up the wall and his relatives are no exception. In fact you should appreciate them for putting up with the boy for so long".

"Being a spy has deprived you of humanity I see. Harry is in the infirmary. He's been beaten and starved and he's unconscious. Does it not trouble you in any way?"

"What do you want me to do?" Severus asked. "So, his guardians don't love him, but there are millions of such children out there. I don't see you being concerned for them. Hell! You didn't do anything for me, I am sure you can live with your conscience just fine."

Dumbledore ignored the rant "I will come straight to the point. Will you be his guardian?". Snape looked incredulously at Dumbledore "are you off your rocker old man? You have truly gone mad and before you ask, the answer is no. If I wanted a family, I would have married and had one and even if I find it in me to be a guardian it will definitely not be Potter. Merlin knows I can't stand the boy when he's at school, why would I want to be around him all the time? In any case, way why are you even asking _me_? There must be many others who would host the boy willingly, so do yourself and them a favour and send the boy to them" he said his voice a shout by the time he finished.

"Who, Severus? Can you honestly say that there is someone else who knows to protect him from Voldemort the way you know? Can you honestly say that there is someone else who can help him deal with the abuse he has faced? Can you honestly say that there is someone else who can handle the ministry the way you can when they start getting involved?"

"No Albus, the answer is no. Try the Grangers, the Weasleys, Lupin for all I care. I do not like children and have no patience with them. I do not want the responsibility of handling the arrogant spawn of Potter irrespective of what you say" Snape answered firmly.

"He also happens to be Lily's son" Albus reminded gently eliciting a furious look from the other man. "You don't get to play that card Albus, I have paid that debt by saving the brat's life time and again and it does not involve becoming a guardian by any stretch of the imagination. Give it up Albus, you have played all your cards and the answer is still no. Now, is there any other thing you wanted to discuss, I have things to do" he said resolutely.

"Will you at least pay him a visit in the hospital wing?" Albus enquired. "And why would I do that? Severus retorted."There's nothing I can do that Poppy can't. Sorry Albus, I can't help you and if there's nothing else I would like to call it a night" he said curtly.

Dumbledore sighed "You can help, you don't want to. Seems the hatred for James wins over the love for Lily after all" he commented sadly. Snape gave him an angry look "spare me the guilt trip Albus. It doesn't become you. If there's anything else you need my help with let me know otherwise I will bid you a good night".

"Good night Severus" Albus commented as he stepped back into his office for a long night of rumination. His last resort had just slipped through his fingers and he steepled his fingers deeply troubled. "Fawkes, what do you think? Will he come around?" he asked the resting phoenix and he was rewarded with a trill that sounded neither happy nor sad. "Quite so Fawkes, quite so" he muttered before doing the last thing that night, looking in on Harry.

He lit the floo and fire called the matron "Poppy are you awake?"he called softly. There was a rustle and the nurse's face appeared "I was just getting ready to sleep. What's it Albus?" she enquired. The headmaster sighed and ran a hand over his face "How's Harry? Did he wake up?" .

"He won't wake up until tomorrow. I gave him a sleeping potion and hopefully he will sleep through the skele-gro. He's in for a rough night and he really needs someone by his side but then the poor child has always been alone. Do right by him Albus, please" the nurse answered.

"I will try Poppy and now I think both of us need to rest .It will be a big day tomorrow. Good night" Albus bid his adieu and retired to a night full of not so pleasant dreams.

The morning breeze found the headmaster striding into the hospital wing in the hopes of finding a slightly better Harry Potter. He reached the boy's bedside to find him still asleep. Sadness filled him on seeing the bruises and he could not resist running a hand through the boy's hair. Harry however twitched at the contact and blinked his eyes open. He immediately reached for his glasses which Dumbledore placed in his hands.

Recognition dawned as Harry focused on the face in front of him "good morning sir! How are you" he said as he sat up with assistance. Dumbledore smiled "how am _I?_ My boy, I am not the one in hospital. How are you?". Harry looked down shyly "I am fine sir" he said and then amended his statement at Dumbledore's raised eyebrow "a little sore but alright."

"Good good, you concentrate on getting well. Listen to Poppy and you will be out of here in no time" Dumbledore said as a worried expression ghosted over Harry's face. "But where will I go sir? Do I have to go back to the Dursleys?" he asked with trepidation.

"No my boy, not the Dursleys but I have to work out something soon" Dumbledore said. "What about the Weasleys? I anyway go there for the summer" Harry ventured but his face fell at Dumbledore's expression. "Harry it's not just about staying for the summer. It's about providing for you in every way for the next two years at least, if not more. You would be another child and with seven children already I am not sure whether they would be able to handle an eighth. Don't get me wrong, I am sure they will welcome you with open arms but whether you will get the attention you deserve, I don't know. Plus there is the monetary factor to consider as well."

"But I have money and I can give it to them! I have been taking care of myself all these years, I don't need a babysitter" Harry argued. "You don't need a babysitter agreed, but you do need protection. The wards need to be strengthened as much as possible and without a fidelius charm the burrow is going to be vulnerable. Casting a fidelus on a house which has so many inhabitants is very difficult Harry. I am sure you can understand the difficulties."

Harry deflated and muttered "what about Hermione then?" he asked. He understood the risks that came with being associated with him and the last thing he wanted was for the Weasleys to be hurt because of him. "Do you know the Grangers Harry? I am afraid I am not familiar with the Grangers" Dumbledore said gently and Harry felt his world becoming black once again. The truth was that as much as Hermione was his other best friend, he had met her parents only in passing.

"What about one of the teachers or order members?" Harry asked now feeling a bit desperate. "Minerva, Pomona and I are too old, Filius has goblin heritage and you will not be accepted by his family. Sinistra is married with two children of her own and Sybill needs a keeper herself. As for the order members I hardly know their families or personal life. It's been purely professional. I will however look into that option but it will not happen overnight" Dumbledore replied gently.

Harry noticed the omission of Snape's name and he felt angry. Angry not at anyone else but at himself for feeling hurt at the thought that the headmaster did not even consider Snape. The man's hatred for him was so well known but at this point he was so desperate that he would accept even Snape as his guardian.

But then the man would never have him and the thought hurt however much he tried to distract himself. "Who wants to live with the git anyway?It might be worse than the Dursleys" He thought trying to appease his bruised ego even though deep inside he knew that it would not be. Snape for all his faults had never hit a student.

Instead he asked "what about Hogwarts Sir? Can't I just stay here?" imploring the headmaster to say yes. "Harry, if everything had gone according to plan I would have started my vacation today and Hogwarts would be closed for a few days. In August, the teachers would normally reassemble along with a few aurors to strengthen the wards that have weakened. If I keep it open, it would lead to speculation and rumours and it might just invite Voldemort to take advantage of the situation".

"So, what do I do? I have nowhere to go. Perhaps I can be in London on my own. As it is, I have already delayed your vacation and I don't want to impose on your time" Harry despaired. "Now, now my child it's alright. My vacation is not more important than you and all is not lost. I will look into the order members to see if I can arrange something. Until then you can stay here in the Gryffindor dorm. Listen to the nurse and concentrate on healing, and may I remind you that Dobby is here and would love to receive you. Hagrid will also be back in a couple of days by which time I hope I would have resolved the issue" the headmaster said in an attempt to cheer up the boy.

Harry nodded and looked down feeling downcast. He truly felt alone in the world and he was beginning to feel very depressed. This was not what he had envisioned at all. He had honestly thought that he could be with the Weasleys or at Grimmauld Place. Now it felt like he had lost everything and if he were to be honest he was feeling a bit scared.

It was at this moment the matron walked in with a bowl and a glass of milk. Once she reached Harry's bedside, she ran her customary diagnostics and pronounced him well on the road to healing. "With a couple of days rest you will be good as new. Now since your stomach will be sensitive to food, I will start you off on just porridge and milk. Over the next few days you will be progress to regular food but I do want you to take a nutrition potion for the rest of the term . It will help battle the long term malnourishment. Once you finish with the food I want you to take these potions and take rest. I will look in on you in a while considering Albus is here" she said leaving a blushing, embarrassed Harry Potter in her wake.

Dumbledore pretended not to notice and nudged Harry "eat up Harry, I will be with you till you finish and then I will take your leave to get the arrangements done". As Harry got through his porridge and was about to drink his milk the matron came in again "Albus there's a man from the ministry to see you".

Dumbledore looked alarmed for a second before his face smoothed over and he got to his feet "Poppy, tell him I will be there in a minute and do not let him come here" he warned before turning to Harry. "Harry, please stay in bed. It is more prudent that the ministry does not know that you are here for the time being" he said and followed the matron to her office.

On entering the office, he was greeted by a ministry worker who was a liason with the auror department. "Good morning sir, I am Liam Grayson and pardon me for asking, but are you well? I did not expect you to be in the hospital wing" he enquired solicitously.

"Morning to you too Mr. Grayson, thank you for asking but I am an old man and hospital visits are needed once in a while. I wonder how you knew to come here and how can I be of service to you?" Dumbledore gave an equally gracious reply.

"You are right, I did go to your room first but then your gargoyle informed me that you were not inside. I was not sure what to do but I bumped into who mentioned that perhaps I should try here. I am here on behalf of the ministry Professor. They would like me to liason with you regarding the aurors allocated to the strengthening of the school wards. I have made a few recommendations here with some background on each one. Would that suffice?" the man asked putting forward his list written on ministry issue parchment.

"Give me a couple of days to look through this list and I will get in touch with you regarding the dates and changes if any. Now that we have got business out of the way, can I offer you a cup of tea?" Dumbledore offered. "Yes, thank you headmaster a cup of tea sounds good" the man replied upon which Dumbledore called one of the elves.

However it was Dobby who appeared "I is sorry headmaster, Rosie is unwell but I can help" he volunteered with a smile. "Could we have some tea and biscuits Dobby?" the headmaster requested as Dobby bowed and disappeared only to reappear in a flash with the tea and biscuits. "Dobby is happy to serve headmaster and he hopes that Harry Potter gets well soon" he said and disappeared from sight.

Dumbledore dearly hoped the man had not noticed the reference to Harry but that was not so. "What happened to Harry Potter Professor? I hope the boy-who-lived is fine? The man asked. "Nothing much , he just had a bit of fever" Professor Dumbledore replied casually giving nothing away. "Oh! Is the white owl that I saw near the gate his then?" the man persisted as Dumbledore smiled genially "Yes Hedwig is a rather beautiful owl. Would you like some more tea ?".

"No Professor thank you for the tea. I hope to hear from you soon and do pass on my wishes to for a quick recovery" he said and made his way out of the office not noticing the beetle that followed him out.

**Author notes**: Thank you for the nice reviews, the follows and favourites. Here is the second chapter, please do read and review. I live for the encouraging reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"_**The-boy-who-lived in Hogwarts?**__"_ the headlines screamed sending a lance of worry into the headmaster's heart. Yes, the news was bound to leak at some point but this was too soon. Things were moving too fast he thought as he skimmed through the rest of the news.

"_Harry Potter, the boy who everyone looks up to as the boy-who-lived is rumoured to be at Hogwarts currently even though the academic year is officially over. What could have possibly happened to bring young to his school in the middle of his summer holidays? What is even more concerning is the possibility that he has been admitted to the hospital wing with unexplained injuries. _

_It is our understanding from previous reports and information that lives in the muggle world with his muggle relatives in his time away from Hogwarts. Are the injuries related to the muggle world? we wonder. Were they inflicted by his muggle relatives we wonder? or is it something more sinister? In that case, why has the magical world not stepped in?_

_Why have appropriate measures not been taken to ensure the safety of the young teenager? Why has he been placed in what could possibly be an abusive environment? Is Albus Dumbledore aware of the boy's situation? There are too many questions and too little answers. _

_We hope that at least now, the ministry will look into the life of the boy-who-lived and make sure that he is safe and sound. We hope that at least now some of the questions will be answered. This is the least we can do for a boy who has done so much for the magical community."_

Dumbledore was not surprised to see the name Rita Skeeter at the bottom of the article. It was actually a decent if unneeded article coming from her. For the millionth time he wished that he could know how she managed to get her leads. He had his suspicions but he could not get her animagus form. There was no other logical explanation.

But for now, he had to apprise Harry of the latest development and also prepare to meet the minister who would now demand explanations. He made his way to the infirmary to see Harry sitting up with a tray across his legs.

"Good morning Harry, how are you this morning?"Dumbledore enquired as Harry shrugged. "I am fine Sir, how are you?". "However much we try, sometimes things don't go according to plan" Dumbledore replied and pushed across the newspaper to the teen.

Harry paled as he read the write up muttering "should have kept her locked in the bottle". Dumbledore raised an eyebrow "I am afraid I didn't catch you there my boy" he said as Harry coloured "nothing sir, Rita Skeeter is a pain" he said lamely.

"Quite so, though I do wonder who could have told her this time? I wish I could guess her animagus form" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye as Harry coloured again. "It's a beetle sir" he muttered shyly as Dumbledore once again raised an eyebrow "And how would you know that Harry?" He asked his curiosity kindled by this information.

"Hermione figured it out Sir, during fourth year" Harry answered as understanding flashed on the headmaster's face. "Ha! Many things are clear now although I think I may have underestimated Miss Granger's intelligence as well as her ruthlessness" he said with a twinkle.

A faint smile played on Harry's face before it faded to worry "So what happens now Sir?" he asked. "I believe the minister will come to talk to us to find out why you are here. He will give me a few days time to find you a guardian and if I can't he will move the court to make you a ward of the ministry".

Harry felt alarmed at the information, _ward of the ministry_? He didn't trust the minister and he had already a bad record with his under secretary. What kind of a soup was he in now? He felt the blood drain from his face "Sir, what will happen if I am a ward of the ministry?" he asked in a small voice.

"Your guardianship will be decided by the jury based on the nominations given by the ministry" Dumbledore answered. "But Sir, the ministry called us _lunatics_, they didn't believe us and the minister does not like me at all" Harry fretted as his voice rose to a pitch.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves Harry, it's not like we will not fight for you. I will try my best to find you a guardian. Now concentrate on recovering and leave the worrying to me" Dumbledore assured the worried teen.

"Can we not ask Professor Snape again Sir? Please tell him I will not trouble him in any way. I will even cook and clean for him and he need not do anything for me. I can take care of myself sir, he just has to give me a little space in his home and I will make sure that I stay out of his sight" Harry ranted, his eyes gathering moisture even as he loathed the position he was in. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined that he would be begging to stay with the potions master.

A defeated weary look descended on Dumbledore's visage as he patted Harry's shoulder to stop the distressful rant. "Harry, my boy I am so sorry that you have to go through this and I am afraid it's all my fault. But please do have faith that I will try my best to place you in a suitable home. I am sorry my boy" he said sadly.

"It's alright Sir. Please don't be worried on my account. I will manage, I always do" Harry assured the headmaster at which point they were interrupted by a flash as Fawkes landed on the headmaster's shoulder. Dumbledore cocked an ear as if to hear what his pet had to say and turned to Harry "brace yourself my boy. The minister is here and do not forget that I am here to support you in any way that I can".

Harry nodded dumbly as Dumbledore went to receive the minister. Everything was happening too fast and he was still trying to wrap his head around it. After about half an hour of trying to calm his racing heart he was greeted by the sight of Dumbledore and the minister walking into the hospital wing followed at a distance by discreet aurors. "Great! Now the whole world would know that his muggle relatives hated him and much as he tried to come up with a different story, he could not make up a plausible one" he thought despondently.

"Hello , nice to meet you again though I wish the circumstances were different" Cornelius Fudge addressed the boy-who-lived. Harry struggled not to look away as he muttered a "me too sir" in response."Well I had a discussion with your headmaster and he says that your injuries are from your stay with your muggle relatives. Is that correct?" he asked.

Harry felt a deep uneasiness at confiding anything about his life to the man who had earlier called him a liar. But he had no choice but to admit the truth. So he settled for a simple "Yes sir". "Well can I ask what made them react this way...in other words what did you do? The minister asked with a smug look. This was his chance to get back at the boy who had spurned his help and he was not going to let the opportunity pass.

Harry felt a flash of irritation as he recognised what the man was doing, and he was not going to give him the satisfaction of digging his nose where it did not belong. "I am afraid that is personal sir" he retorted feeling satisfied on seeing the anger on the minister's face. "Well, I sure hope your headmaster can find a place for you in the next four days or else the ministry will have to do it's duty. Unless.. you would want to return to your relatives?" he asked snidely.

"I am afraid that's no longer an option Cornelius" Dumbledore interrupted eliciting a smarmy look on the minister's face. "Oh that's a shame Albus" he tutted in false sympathy "You better get started then. Four days will go before you know it and we all know that the _boy-who-lived_ deserves our best efforts" he smiled mockingly drawing out the epithet as he bid adieu to Dumbledore and Harry. "I have to draw up my candidates as well you see".

Harry released the breath he had been holding as the minister exited the hospital wing. That meeting had not gone well. He could see the hatred in the minister's eyes and he wondered what was in store for him and whether he would be able to bear it. Something told him that his life was going to get worse than better if the minister won and it scared him.

It was not fair he thought as he fought to keep the tears at bay. All that he had wanted was for someone to take care of him willingly, not as a burden. All that he had wanted was to be able to call someone his own, someone who would look out for him and love him for who he was. Was that too much to ask? Perhaps his destiny was such that he was cursed to be shuffled from one unwilling person to the next. Why did god choose to make him live while taking his parents from him?

A deep longing surged through him as he thought about his parents and he knew that he would give up anything just to be with pain in his chest was real and he was hardly aware of the tears that were now running freely down his cheeks.

He was aware of someone approaching him but he was too distressed to look up and instead melted into the hands that were now threading his hair softly. "shh! my child don't cry. Everything will work out, don't worry, you will see" Madam Pomfrey's voice soothed him.

But years of pent up sadness welled up and Harry was soon sobbing in earnest holding onto the matron's apron. After what seemed ages to him, he looked up with bleary eyes "sorry for bothering you madam Pomfrey. I am okay now" he said fighting for equanimity.

"It's alright Harry. I am sorry you are in this position and I really pray that you get the loving parents you deserve. But sometimes the light shines brightest at the end of the darkest tunnel. Have faith child. Everything will be fine" she said as she soothed his hair. "Rest for some time and perhaps you can move to the tower in the evening" she said with a smile.

Harry gave her a tremulous smile "thank you madam Pomfrey" he said trying to quieten the panic flaring within him. He was fairly sure that he had never prayed so much in his life.

At the exact same moment Cornelius Fudge leaned back in his chair and looked at the name he had written down and gave an evil smile. Yes he had the perfect candidate in mind. The boy had to be taken down a peg or two and he had the perfect means to do it. If he had his way, by the time the school reopens he will have the boy-who-lived eating out of his hands. Now all he had to do was fix up the wizengamut and make sure that he was the one who would win and not Dumbledore.

Dumbledore on the other hand was a worried man. He steepled his fingers and cast a worried look at the list of names in his hand. Out of the names, only Kingsley Shacklebolt qualified as a credible candidate and as far as he knew the man was a bachelor. If only Severus changed his mind, otherwise it was a lost cause on his side and Dumbledore feared the worst.

Author notes: Thank you for the reviews, the follows and the favourites. It is especially joyful to see some familiar names in my inbox and I thank you for being with me on this as well. To the reviewer who was not so happy with the story I sent a reply as a PM. Hope that was delivered ok! Looking forward to hearing more from all of you. Take care ciao!


End file.
